


baby in blue.

by lonelyheartsclub_com



Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: F/F, harold mukherjee: protector of lesbians, henry's a simp!!, i will captain this ship if i have to., soft!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyheartsclub_com/pseuds/lonelyheartsclub_com
Summary: henry trilling's never been on a date before. amanda's happy to take her on one.
Relationships: Amanda Price/Henrietta Trilling
Kudos: 10





	baby in blue.

Henry was panicked. Harold was sat in her flat whilst she paced back and forth. "Trilling, calm down. It's going to be okay." Harold said, staring at her. She looked at herself in the mirror and immediately hated what she saw. She had shot up since she had graduated from Deepdean, so she was rather lanky and didn't know what to do with all the extra limb. Her brown hair (which had an auburn tint, according to others) was in its usual curls and her hazel eyes seemed to glare back at her. 

"Fuck off, Harold. What if she breaks up with me because I say something peculiar, or-" Harold shushed her loudly. 

"Manda isn't like that, Henry. I'm sure you'll be fine." Harold said, patting her shoulder awkwardly. She checked through her bag to make sure she had everything she needed. Food, check. Blankets, check. Her Polaroid camera, check. 

"Good to go?" Henry nodded. 

"Thanks, Harold. Really." He shrugged and ran a hand through his dark hair. 

"Don't mention it."

It was a 10 minute walk to the park, and Henry's heart sped up by miles when she saw Amanda sat by the lake, humming a tune and feeding the ducks. Henry treaded as softly as she could, before setting the basket down, putting her hands on Amanda's shoulders and whispering, "Boo." She jumped, and Henry grinned. She turned around, and suddenly Amanda's green eyes were staring into hers. She was suddenly very aware of all her surroundings, and the world seemed to brighten.

Henry kissed Amanda's red lips softly. "Hey, darlin'." Henry whispered, and Amanda broke out in a huge grin.

"Hey, Henry. It feels like it's been ages since I last saw you." she muttered after Henry had sat herself down next to Amanda, feet skimming the water. She looked over at Henry and smiled, and Henry pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Amanda. Henry inspected the photo, but Amanda snatched out of her hands. 

"Hey!"

"You didn't get my good side." Amanda teased. Henry pulled out her camera. 

"I think you look perfect either way, but if you like, pose for me." Amanda grinned. 

"Alright, Henry, you can quit playing around now." Amanda reprimanded mockingly, laying back. Her jet black hair was fanned out around her like a halo, and it looked striking against the white blanket Henry had brought. 

She flipped over onto her side, so she was facing Henry. Henry tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, and kept her hand on the side of Amanda's face. "Is this okay?" Henry asked quietly. Amanda nodded. Henry snapped a picture of her, and she looked down at the results. Amanda's hair looked perfect, and her smile was like something you'd find in an art gallery. 

"Holy hell, Manda. You're beautiful." Henry whispered. 

Amanda grinned again, and Henry realised she had a dimple, on her right cheek. Such adorable things should've been outlawed.

"Says you. Hand that camera over here, Trilling." She did as she was asked, and Amanda took a picture of her. 

"That's payback, for you taking a picture of me before you could get my good side." she teased again. Henry was looking over to her left in the picture, and she was grinning slightly. It didn't look all that bad. 

"Well, unlike you, both sides of me are good looking." Henry boasted. Amanda shoved her jokingly.

"No need to tell me that." she muttered, propping herself up on her elbows. She shifted closer to Henry and kissed her again. 

"Alfred's gonna make a million jokes about this when I stumble back into our apartment at 6AM." she muttered. 

"Bold of you to assume I'm letting you leave." Henry whispered, pulling Amanda close again. 


End file.
